the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Nancy Drew (2007 film)
|starring = Emma Roberts Josh Flitter Max Thieriot Rachael Leigh Cook Tate Donovan |music = Ralph Sall |cinematography = Alexander Gruszynski |editing = Jeff Freeman |studio = Virtual Studios Jerry Weintraub Productions |distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures |released = |runtime = 99 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = $20 million |gross = $30.7 million }} 'Nancy Drew' is a 2007 American mystery comedy film loosely based on the popular series of mystery novels about the titular teen detective. It stars Emma Roberts as Nancy Drew, with Josh Flitter and Max Thieriot. Set in Los Angeles, it was directed by Andrew Fleming. Critics' reactions were mixed, with the general thought of it being refreshing. The film grossed $30,666,930 worldwide on a $20 million budget. Plot Nancy Drew, an amateur sleuth, and her widowed father, Carson Drew, move from their quaint hometown River Heights to California, where Carson has a temporary job. Carson encourages Nancy to focus on living like a normal teenager, instead of getting herself into trouble with crime- and mystery-solving. However, unbeknownst to Carson, Nancy chose their California house because of its famously unsolved mystery of the death of the movie star Dehlia Draycott. Nancy struggles to fit in at her new school, only befriending a younger boy, Corky. She wears 50's outfits and penny loafers, becoming subject to teasing from Corky's older sister and her best friend. After discovering many clues about the Draycott mystery, she begins secretly sleuthing behind her father's back. Nancy eventually finds Draycott's lost child, Jane Brighton, who turns out to be the sole beneficiary of Draycott's will, which has disappeared. Nancy contacts her father's business associate, Dashiel Biedermeyer, the lawyer of the Draycott estate, to assist her with the case. Meanwhile, as an early birthday present, Ned Nickerson, Nancy's boyfriend, visits from River Heights. Corky becomes jealous of Nancy and Ned's close relationship and tries his best to get Nancy's attention. Nancy begins experiencing worsening attacks against her as she learns that someone does not want her to solve the case. One afternoon, a tearful Jane arrives on Nancy's doorstep and announces that her daughter has been taken away from her. While watching a Dehlia Draycott film, Nancy realizes that Draycott has hidden her will in a prop from one of her last movies. After retrieving the will, Nancy is kidnapped by the villain's henchmen. Nancy escapes with the will but gets into a car crash. Her father arrives and demands to know what is going on. After explaining her sleuthing, Biedermeyer offers them a ride home so he can finalize the legacy to Jane. Nancy concludes that Biedermeyer was Dehlia Draycott's supposed love who stands to lose money if the will goes to Jane. However, when he questions Nancy about the will, she manages to jump out of the car. She is caught by Biedermeyer who threatens her; when Nancy asks him why he killed Dehlia, he replies that Dehlia went crazy after she put Jane up for adoption, and wanted to leave to be with her caretaker Leshing. Nancy escapes but is once again cornered. Leshing arrives and knocks the henchmen unconscious as Nancy reveals that she secretly recorded Biedermeyer's confession. While the police arrive to arrest Biedermeyer, Nancy reveals to Leshing that Jane is his daughter. The will is restored to Jane, who is able to get her daughter back and convert the Draycott mansion into a home for single mothers. Back at River Heights, Nancy visits Ned as he repairs her car and they share a kiss. She receives a long-distance phone call regarding a new mystery in Scotland. Cast Several well-known actors make uncredited guest appearances throughout the movie. Bruce Willis appears as himself, shooting a crime film in Los Angeles; Adam Goldberg plays Willis' director Andy; Chris Kattan plays one of the burglars Nancy catches in the opening sequence of the film; Lindsay Sloane plays a saleslady in a clothing boutique; Eddie Jemison appears as an adoption clerk; and Geraint Wyn Davies makes a brief appearance as a drama teacher. Background and production The film was shot in Los Angeles from January 30, 2006, to April 3, 2006. At that time, Emma Roberts did not have her driver's license. Though she was in possession of a permit, by law she was unable to drive the roadster for the car chase scenes all by herself. The movie was filmed in several California cities, including South Pasadena, Los Angeles, Santa Clarita, Long Beach, La Canada Flintridge and Burbank. Before Roberts was hired, actress Amanda Bynes was considered to portray Nancy, but her schedule prevented her from taking the role. Skye Sweetnam also auditioned for the role. Nancy's car in the film is a blue Nash Metropolitan convertible. Home media ''Nancy Drew was released on DVD on February 11, 2008. United States TV rights U.S. cable networks, such as ABC Family and the Disney Channel, acquired the rights to the 2007 film version of Nancy Drew. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes the film has a rating of 50%, with the site's consensuses reading, "Emma Roberts is bubbly and charming as Nancy Drew, the junior detective. But despite her best efforts, Nancy Drew still lacks excitement, surprise, and compelling secondary characters." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 53 out of 100, based on 31 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A-" on an A+ to F scale. Plugged In said that "the film has all of the oversimplifications of a teen mystery novel with a little—but not enough—humorous self-awareness tossed in to make the story satisfying for adults". Opening at #7 in the U.S. box office, the film grossed $6,832,318 on its opening weekend and has since grossed $25,612,520 in the US and $5,054,410 overseas for a total $30,666,930 worldwide. Book adaptations A novelization of the movie was written by Daniela Burr the year of the film's release and published by Simon Spotlight. Plus, books in the Nancy Drew, Girl Detective and Nancy Drew Clue Crew series both had movie-themed books. Soundtrack #"Come to California" (Matthew Sweet) #"Perfect Misfit" (Liz Phair) #"Kids in America" (The Donnas) #"Pretty Much Amazing" (Joanna) #"Looking for Clues" (Katie Melua) #"Hey Nancy Drew" (Price) #"Like a Star" (Corinne Bailey Rae) #"Nice Day" (Persephone's Bees) #"Blue Monday" (Flunk) #"We Came to Party" (J-Kwon) #"All I Need" (Cupid) #"Party Tonight" (Bizarre) #"When Did Your Heart Go Missing?" (Rooney) #"DARE" (Gorillaz featuring Shaun Ryder) Awards ;Nominated *'Nickelodeon Australian Kids' Choice Awards' *2008 – Favorite Movie Star for Emma Roberts *2007 – Favorite Movie *'Teen Choice Awards' *2007 – Choice Movie Actress: Comedy for Emma Roberts *2007 – Choice Movie: Breakout Female for Emma Roberts *'Young Artist Awards' *2007 – Best Family Feature Film (Comedy or Drama) *2007 – Best Performance in a Feature Film – Leading Young Actress for Emma Roberts *2007 – Best Performance in a Feature Film – Young Ensemble Cast for Emma Roberts, Josh Flitter, Amy Bruckner and Kay Panabaker Category:2007 films Category:2000s adventure comedy films Category:2000s mystery films Category:2000s teen comedy films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American detective films Category:American films Category:American mystery films Category:American teen comedy films Category:Comedy mystery films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films directed by Andrew Fleming Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Nancy Drew Category:Teen adventure films Category:Teen mystery films Category:Warner Bros. films